


Memories

by Psyga315



Series: Kamen Rider Ghost Drabbles [15]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Ghost Javert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert, after being told off by Alain, recalls his past life as a police inspector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Javert looked over at the crashing waves. The comment regarding one of the royal Ganma saying that he made mistakes made him reflect on his life, or rather, his past.

This wasn’t the first time he was a die-hard servant of the law. And his memories proved that. However, he remembered a thief who spared his life… and in the process tore him to pieces.

Javert clenched his fists. He screwed up in his past life by letting that man slip away and corrupt his views on morality…

He’s not going to let the traitors do the same to him.     


End file.
